Vegeta versus Gokū Black
|image= |conflict=Invasion of Gokū Black |date= |place=Western Capital, Earth |result=Gokū Black victorious. |side1=*Vegeta |side2=*Gokū Black |forces1= *Super Saiyan Blue *Air Dance Technique |forces2=*Super Saiyan Rosé *Ki Saber *Air Dance Technique |casual1= Vegeta is impaled and defeated. |casual2= }} Vegeta versus Gokū Black was a battle that occurred during the Invasion of Gokū Black. This battle marked the first appearance of Super Saiyan Rosé. Prelude Black overlooks the destroyed Western Capital, speaking to himself about the sad state of this world, and noting how his utopia is nearly upon the planet. His monologue, however, is cut short, when he notices a gigantic blast of ki in the sky, and heads directly to its source. Seeing Trunks, Black notes he thought he destroyed the Time Machine. Vegeta transforms, saying that he, as a Super Saiyan Blue, will be the one to defeat Black. Trunks, however, notes that Black isn't remotely surprised to see Blue, as if he's seen the form before. Black himself claps, asserting his lack of surprise by showing he knows the form uses godly ki.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 Battle Black crosses the distance within seconds, commending Vegeta for his training, though saying he is only a human. Vegeta immediately jumps back to gain distance, surprised that Black was able to get to him so quickly, concluding that his power is even greater now than it was when he fought Gokū. However, confident in Super Saiyan Blue, Vegeta launches at Black, and unleashes a furious combo of melee moves on the enemy. His assault tears across the destroyed Western Capital, creating craters with his blows. He stops, however, when he senses something odd from Black and attempts to gain distance once more. Black, however, emerges unscathed, and turns onto the offensive, landing a solid blow on Vegeta, forcing the Saiyan backwards. He congratulates Vegeta on coming as far as he has with only a human body, and says that, as a reward, he'll show Vegeta "something good". Black begins to power up, the ground shaking and the sky crackling with lightning. He transforms into a form identical a Super Saiyan Blue, with only the color being different. Black states that, if he had to name it in Gokū and Vegeta's naming sense, the form would be "Super Saiyan Rosé". Black lifts himself into the air, claiming to have finally mastered Gokū's power. Directly addressing Gokū, he tells the Saiyan to rejoice, as he has reached the height of beauty at Black's hand. Gokū doesn't understand, something that Black states is the error of all humans, who cannot understand his vast superiority, and concludes that his mere existence is superior to the humans. Vegeta tells Black to keep his attention on their fight, though Black disagrees and insists Vegeta back down. The latter, enraged, rushes Black, blocking a solid blow from him and unleashing a furious assault of his own. In a surprise move, however, Black stabs Vegeta, telling him that he was merely the "appetizer" before letting the wounded Saiyan fall to the ground.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 Aftermath After seeing Vegeta struck down, Gokū angrily tells Trunks to stay back, and transforms into Super Saiyan Blue from the start. Telling the boy to look after his father, Gokū flies up to meet with Black, and their battle begins.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 References